Reflections on the Catwalk
by in-love-less
Summary: What if our favourite couple were to meet after years? On their special place... And they would say some meaningful words. Or would they? enjoy! R&R pls oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss (unfortunately)

This hold of hands… She knew it. She trembled inwardly without wanting, but still found the strength to say "I didn't think you would come". She didn't want to sound neither resentful nor too enthusiastic. But she looked defiantly at the man standing next to her, the same George, smiling charmingly and making all her inner walls fall.

"How couldn't I? It's your European debut… Now go and charm them like you charmed everyone that day at the school contest. I'm waiting right here", and he stepped a step back like to make way for her for her incredibly exquisite dress. You would be perfect if only it were my design she could almost hear him saying and she couldn't help a smile. She walked away with the words I'm waiting still resounding powerfully in her ears.

"You seducer!" and she was off… When did this adventure start? The first day she entered ParaKiss, the day she met George, the day she fell in love with him? If she thought well, she couldn't name the "day", she couldn't distinguish anymore in that tumultuous period which had been her teenage... Now it all seemed like they all went together, like they were carefully planned.

As she turned back the catwalk and people started mumbling complimenting, her eyes were searching George's. She often wondered what her life had been without him and sometimes regretted having met him. But not anymore. Now she understood she didn't have an option. She had to fall in love with him, be happy, be sad, be mad, in order to be… With George she matured… If she denied George, she denied she person she had become.

So that's how it started, but how will it end? She kept asking herself that and as she started blankly at George, she understood she was pushing the question to him. I have to stop she thought quickly withdrawing her eyes.

"I missed you", those three simple words were enough to turn her head around. She couldn't believe they'd slip from that jerk's mouth. She imagined he would smirk while saying them, apparently mocking, but he was just standing there, dead serious. She ran into his arms, ecstatic, confused, pleased, remembering the unique moment she had shared with him before also at the end of the catwalk and suddenly tears started falling.

Tears? And a shiver passed her. She stood up instinctively and woke up in the same time. A dream? A dream, it was all a dream? It couldn't… All those mixed emotions that suddenly had started to fall to place… She sighed. And then laughed. It was too good to be true, right? Only teenagers dream of such endings…and she wanted to believe she had grown up from that stage. She was just nervous.

She got out of bed and started making something to eat. She watched TV till morning. As she was preparing breakfast, the telephone rang twice and then she heard the answering machine… "Hey, beautiful, too early to answer the phone? Or too busy thrilled with your debut? I totally understand, Paris is hectic too with your arrival, but you'll love it! It goes without saying they'll love you!" That voice…her spoon trembled in her hand, like in the dream, all for no apparent reason, he was just saying hello… "Well, I just called to tell you I dreamt of you last night. It was kind of strange, I can even say _bizarre_". She lifted her chin and her hand instinctively reached the phone "Well, darling, I'm sorry, but I can't give details to the machine… And I don't think we can see each other, I have a show in Australia of all places. But hope to talk to you soon, personally. And yea, say hello to everybody from me, for the sake of old days. Oh, and thank you for last night, even if it was unwilling…". He hung up. She let her hand fall down.

She smiled. The phone call was just so George, rush and playful, and like in the old days, she took it so seriously. And she thought he would change… She was still stupid… Hmm, a serious George Just picturing it made her laugh wholeheartedly. Oh, well, what could she do? It was her fault as it was his.

She picked the phone and dialed a still well-known number "Oh no, darling, _I_ thank _you_."


End file.
